


Maybe

by RebelWithHeartofGold



Series: Dean doesn't speak [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12x23 coda, Dean doesn't speak, M/M, Sad Dean, he prays, season 12 episode 23
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelWithHeartofGold/pseuds/RebelWithHeartofGold
Summary: Dean doesn't speak anymore. It hurts too much.





	Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> First written short story ever. Sorry if it sucks

Dean is kneeling near Cas' dead body, tears streaming down his face. He's, at first, too numb to even think. To process what just happened. Then it all came crashing down as he stared at Cas' wound in his chest. He just crying and crying over Cas' dead body begging for him to come back and praying to anyone who can listen.  
He tugs on his trench coat and feels something. Then he find Cas' cassette tape that he gave to him and after a while, he'll get inside the impala afterwards and just play it over and over again till there are no more tears left to shed. He drives back to the bunker with Sam, no words needed to be spoken, with the cassette tape playing in the background. As soon as they get to the bunker, Dean parks and goes inside. Sam tries to talk to him, but Dean brushes him off and goes to his room. He sits quietly in his room and puts on his headphones and plays the music he put in Cas' cassette over and over while holding Cas' tape in his hand, his grip tight but not tight enough to break it.  
Then in the background Sam will be knocking softly asking if Dean is okay, knowing he'll never be okay. Sam leaves outside Dean's room eventually when Dean doesn't want to respond and only comes by to put food by Dean's door even though for weeks it remains untouched.  
All Dean can do is play the music over and over grabbing on to the tape, hoping and praying today will be the day he can finally get up and search and the day he can get up and not think about the way blade stabbed through Cas' chest and the way he lit up falling to the ground.  
Maybe he'll stop thinking about Cas' death and the way he collapsed and the wings that scarred the ground beneath him. Maybe he'll stop having nightmares of Cas' death, nightmares where he stops Cas' death just in time but then tragically dies over and over again in his arms. Maybe he'll finally start to eat more than tiny bits and maybe he'll stop drinking only coffee. Maybe he'll finally let go of the tape that he has with him at all times either in his hands or his pockets. Maybe he'll finally leave his room for more than just an hour and maybe he'll finally say more than two words to Sam. 

Maybe. But it's best not to hope using the word 'maybe'.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna check me out I'm on tumblr   
> http://rebelwithheartofgold.tumblr.com


End file.
